This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this investigation is to study the changes and their correlation in the trace elements in the histological sections of breast cancer tissues from patients who are on dietary/oral drugs instead of standard chemotherapy (administered by drip or infusion). For the measurement on breast tissues the samples were mounted on specially designed HDPE rings, with an outer diameter of 12 mm and an inner diameter of 6 mm, using kapton tape. This design allowed the x-ray beam to pass through the sample for recording intensity behind the sample as well as fluorescence. We have evaluated the following samples. 1. Breast tissue from normal patient (control sample). 2. Breast tissue from tumor . 3. Breast tissue from tumor cancer patient after administering gemcitabine chemotherapy (tissue collected after 5 days starting from the day gemcitabine was administered), this is mainly because the first signs of change shows after 5 days. 4. Breast tissue from tumor after 15 days of administering gemcitabine. 5. Breast tissue from tumor from administered dietary/oral drug for 22 days. 6. Breast tissue from tumor after 40 days of dietary/oral drug. We are evaluating the results and we expect to complete the set of measurements in 2011 beamtime.